lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Super College
Hardford's Super College is an extremely advanced private honorary Ivy League Math-based educational research college & facility, reserved for only the highest ranking pupils in the country. It succeeds normal College, if one wishes to even further advance their education. At this college, respect is demanded and we have extremely strict policies. If you disobey one, you will be removed. Students *William Y. Gerhard (Class of 1050) Overview Super College is super. It is far more advanced than a normal college or university. Super College is also not a normal research university. CEO and Founder Bert Hardford PHD MD and Dr. William Y. Gerhard PHD founded the college in 1080 with the sole intention to further educate. The college is extremely advanced, being rated the #1 Most Difficult university on Earth, #3 Highest Quality university and #1 Ranked Honorary Mathematical Arts college. It has won several awards for its representation of the mathematical arts and theory. The college mainly specializes in mathematics, such as linear algebraic theory, trigonometry, theoretical physics, String theory, quadrilateral linear basis and quantum mechanics, as well as some statistics and mathematical theory. Within the first week during the 1082-83 year, 97% of students attending the college were reported to have committed suicide. This is only an example of the very rigorous and stressful conditions. But we assure you, if you pay close attention and take notes, you will never will be sure to pass. Course plan Classes run from July 21st to May 21st of every year, containing 2 semesters per year. Semester 1 is from July 21 to November 21. Semester 2 is from November 21 to May 21. You have 2 months of a summer break. It is highly recommended you take ALL the time of essence to study. Major lengths run from 4 to 30 years. Admission - Aids You may ONLY apply to enter the university if you have completed at least 4 years of normal college, having passed at least 3 of your college years (6 semesters) with all AP (Advanced Placement) or Honorary classes, having at least 8 recommendations from your college (High School is also counted), and being chosen from the School Council. Pricing Prices for a basic 4-year education range from 15 to 17,000,000 Zeni (per semester. There are 8.) A more advanced 8-year major would be 25 to 27,000,000 Zeni. A 15-year-degree would range from 140 to 145,000,000 Zeni, a 23-year-degree would be from 170 to 172,000,000 Zeni. The 30-year-plan is reserved ONLY for professional researchers and scientists endorsed with the college through private endorsement. They are also professors during their time, but are also students (in their own fields). It can range from 250 to 270,000,000 Zeni. You can extend a major by 1 year (with course change) for a fee of 21,500,000 Zeni. Majors (Math fields) *Pure Mathematics **Discrete Mathematics **Computational Mathematics **Applied Mathematics **Recreational Mathematics **Logic of Mathematics (AP class) ***Mathematical basis ***Set Theory ***Model Theory ***Proof theory / Constructive mathematics **Langangrean physics I, II & III (Advanced) **Arithmetic **Algebra ***Order Theory ***Algebraic Systems ***Number Theory ***Field theory (+ polynomials) ***Commutative Rings ***Trigonometry ***Trigonometry II ***Information Theory ***Lie Theory ***Mathematical Physics ***Representation Theory ***Probability ***Control / Game Theory **Analysis ***Number Theory ***Cryptography ***Abstract Algebra ***Astrophysics ***X-ray Crystallography **Combinatorics (Advanced classes) ***Enumerative Combinatorics ***Extremal Combinatorics ***Graph Theory **Geometry / Topology ***Convex Geometry / Discrete Geometry ****Polytopeal Geometry ****Polyhedral Geometry **Discrete / Combinatorial Geometry ***Tessellational Geometry **Differential Geometry ***Differential Geometry of Curves ***Differential Topology ***Riemannian Geometry ***Curvature Geometry **Algebraic Geometry **Topology **General Topology ***Algebraic Topology ****Homology theory ****Cohomology theory ****Homotopy theory ****Homological algebra **Manifoldience *Applied Mathematics (Advanced) **Probability theoretical mathematics ***Stochastic Processes *Statistics *Computational sciences **Numerical Analysis **Computer Algebra *Statistical analysis *Mathematical modelling *Mathematical optimization *Mathematical history (AP) *Physical Sciences **Mechanics **Particle mechanics **Mechanics of deformable solids ***Continuum mechanics **Fluid Mechanics ***Viscosity *Mathematical Programming **Iterative method **Algorithms (AP) Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II